An Interactive Multi-Media kiosk (IMM) kiosk for medical clinics will promote health behavior change objectives derived from user responses to a health risk appraisal (HRA). This computerized touchscreen system will produce analyses, behavior change suggestions to reduce CHD risk factors, and testimonial encouragement tailored to each user by the age, gender, and race/ethnicity (African American, Caucasian, Hispanic) of the user. Additional tailored IMM interventions for smoking cessation, dietary fat reduction, and increased exercise will be offered to interested users. Phase I formative evaluation procedures were used to determine appropriate content for younger Caucasian females. Project activities included producing: (a) logic flowcharts and tailored video scripts, (b) 418 video and audio segments, and (c) a computerized program to control presentation tailored to users' demographics and individualized responses to the HRA. A fully functional kiosk system was produced and evaluated. A pre-post test design demonstrated significant changes in perceptions, behavioral intention, self-efficacy, and stage of change. The Phase ll project will complete development on a kiosk system to serve a total of 12 sub-populations-younger/older; male/female; African-American/Caucasian/Hispanic-and will conduct a clinical trial to evaluate the efficacy of the system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Practitioners will gain a cost- and time-effective way to identify health risk factors and employ behavior change interventions that can reduce morbidity and mortality rates within their patient population for conditions that are related to "lifestyle.preventable" diseases. With capitation as the basis of payment, applying preventive practices that are not labor intensive will positively affect the bottom line of most clinics. The new system will also increase the practitioner's ability to document and track health improvement plans, thereby increasing their efficacy.